


Bitlife News

by MirTheOne



Category: BitLife (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Attempted Murder, Be very careful yall!, Because this is bitlife, Character Death, Child Murder, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Murder, Once you start reading it's on you, Original Character(s), Racism, Tagging all the shit that can come up in fucked up bitlife lives, These might be minor but I dont know how you react to these things, Transphobia, Underage Relationship(s), Very Minor, look this is bitlife anything under the sun except graphic violence would be in the book, would update tags if something comes up that i didnt tag, you should expect things to go unlike how real life works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirTheOne/pseuds/MirTheOne
Summary: News articles consisting of excerpts of the lives of my bitlife lives. Naturally, this mostly consists of murders.***For those of you who read this before 25/08/2019, I rebranded the whole thing. You might want to re-read it!





	1. The Williams Family Murders

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first of all, I bullshit most of the medical and law stuff. I know next to nothing about those and even after research, I'm still very likely to bullshit them. The story is written in a news article kind of way, so there should be no cursing though.
> 
> Also once again, if you didn't read the tags, this is Bitlife-based. Many fucked up things are going to happen, though I will refrain from graphic descriptions of violence and rape. There _may_ be references to rape, but it will be very minor. This is also not very faithful to the game, as I have to expand here and there to make it more interesting.
> 
> Finally, I don't condone or support any of the terrible things that happens in this story. This is a fictional story, and because of how bitlife is often played, terrible things happen A Lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Murder, child murder, parental murder, fratricide

**WILLIAMS FAMILY MURDERER DEAD AT 70**

After the case sitting cold for nearly 30 years, the Williams Family Slaughter case was finally closed with the death of Dylan Williams at 70 in Salt Lake City, Kansas. While most people would consider this an unsatisfactory end to the brutal murders of the Williamses, it was somewhat of a closure to see Dylan Williams six feet under. For the sake of readers who might not even be alive during the peak of the case, we will recap the events.

29 years ago, the Arizona state was shook by news of the slaughtering that occurred at the Williams family house. Neighbors reported hearing gunshots from the house, and the police arrived thirty minutes later to a brutal scene of murder. Dylan Williams, then 41-years old, was seen by neighbors escaping five minutes before the cops arrived. He was never caught.

According to police reports, the family was having a reunion and an anniversary of the death of Thomas Williams (82), father of Dylan Williams, three years previous. Susan Williams (79) and Mikiyah Bright (46), mother and sister of Williams, was found dead with a gunshot wound through the head on the living room couch.

Sprawled out on the dining room floor was Mellie (22), oldest daughter of Williams. She had bled to death due to a bullet to the neck. Her body was covering that of Daniel (8), her second youngest sibling, who died due to a shot in the head. Thalia (6), the youngest of the Williams siblings, was shot twice in the chest on the doorway leading to the rest of the house.

Lorenzo (17) had his neck cracked and three gunshots to the torso post-mortem. He was found mere meters from Thalia’s body. He was the only one to not die of gunshot wounds, as he was theorized to be slammed into a wall and his neck cracking upon impact, killing him instantly. It was suggested that he was trying to lead Thalia to safety before she was shot dead and he was thrown aside while trying to escape further.

Javier (19) was found deepest into the house, sitting against her mother’s locked bedroom door. His legs were broken and his ribs are fractured in several places, all injuries pre-mortem. His skull was also cracked, though not to the point of bleeding. Cause of death was stated to be a blood loss from the gunshot wound in his stomach.

Police broke into the room by breaking down the door after hearing children cries from the room. The source turned out to be George Williams (3), youngest of the Williams siblings, and Marvin Bright (4), only child of Mikiyah Bright. According to Marvin, Javier had ushered the two youngest people in the house into the room before locking the door, telling them to stay away from the door at all cost beforehand. 

It was theorized that Williams had tortured Javier for the key into the room before fleeing the house after failing to gain access into the room. Nevertheless, Marvin was sent off to his father who took him out of the country weeks after the murders. George was placed into witness protection by the FBI, though that didn’t manage to protect him for long.

Two years after the massacre that occurred in Phoenix, George Williams, renamed to Gregory Jackson and put into a foster home, was found beaten to death in the alleyway next to his kindergarten. The culprit was thought to be Williams, though there were no witness that saw him around the area nor there was enough evidence to actually accuse him of it.

However, a detail that many people missed about this case was the original Williams Family Slaughter. Three years before the death of most of the family, Dylan Williams was arrested for the death of three other members of the Williams family. In fact, he escaped prison merely days before the massacre in Phoenix.

On Easter of ****, a month after the funeral of Thomas Williams, Paisley Gray (45), Williams’ wife, was shot to death in the bathroom. Michelle (9) and Rita (7), their daughters, was found dead by strangulation in their bedroom. Subsequent investigations revealed that their father was culprit, and though he confessed, he never stated his motive.

On his funeral, it was revealed that Williams had remarried with two kids and was living under the assumed identity of David Moore. His widow, Morgan (49), and their children Charles (12) and Meredith (8) was out of limit and refused to answer any question the press thrown at them. It is unknown if any of them were ever aware of his past.

As the case was came to a close, many had started hunting for the Moores. However, chief of police Bryce McDonald had insisted for the public to not disturb them. It is unknown of what repercussions the family would receive, if any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahh sorry I kinda hit you hard in the first chapter. This is based of Dylan Williams, my bitlife character. Basically how it went was "hey I wonder how many people I can kill before getting arrested. Also how often I can escape prison."
> 
> The answer was six people, ladies and gentlemen. And three times, since I was never caught again after escaping prison to kill George.
> 
> So I killed the wife and the girls, get out of prison, kill some more, get caught again, and I _was_ planning to stay, but then I thought "hey he still has a long life ahead of him, so why don't we get the last kill-able person in this life."
> 
> Then he was never caught so i remarried and get him some more kids.


	2. Sickle cell disease cured by Lexington Foundation researcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how medical stuff works. I don't know what sickle cell disease in real life is. All I know is that unless I constantly treat my bitizens and with a huge scoop of miracle, the disease will kill within a year or two. Please excuse my severe lack of knowledge.
> 
> (25/08/2019) Since I re-branded my story, I put in the news article up front. However, I like Meireles' life too much, and I don't think a short article on the success of a cure will do her justice. That's why I'm putting the "life narration" part in, with John and Margaret's commentaries removed

**LEXINGTON FOUNDATION RESEARCHER CURED SICKLE CELL DISEASE**

The medical world is overjoyed by news of the first person to be fully cured of sickle cell disease today. William Donner (64) was finally free of the disease that had plagued his life since the age of 27. He had been receiving treatment from Dr. Lucinda Ruthy of the Lexington Research Foundation for the past five years.

“I was very, very happy,” Donner stated from a foundation hospital in Montreal. “When Doctor Ruthy came into my room and gave the news, my heart exploded. I hugged my wife and kissed her... and we were so glad because finally, a huge problem in our life is gone.”

The cure had been in development for the past three decades. Ever since the greatly reported success of Dr. Olivia Bergeron and Dr. Andressa Meireles to cure an illness caused by the sickle cell disease, advancement to the cure had been rapid. Ruthy herself had been a partner of Meireles’ before her retirement several years ago. 

Currently, the press is waiting for a press conference due to be held in Montreal on **** **. We are greatly hoping for Dr. Ruthy’s words in this.

*****

_Andressa Meireles was born on April 16 in Belo Horizonte, Brazil. Her parents were Thiago and Rafaela Meireles, a middle-aged couple. Meireles was the youngest of two, with an older brother, 4-years-old Pedro Meireles._

_ The Meireles were a decently well-off couple, running a grocer store to put food on the table. Life was good for them. That is, until six years after Meireles’ birth. Merely months after Meireles’ 6th birthday, Thiago was killed in an accident, and Meireles was diagnosed with an illness known as the sickle cell disease._

_ Now, I’m sure that everyone are familiar with the illness. A rare but deadly disease, there were only 30,000 recorded cases since its about two centuries ago. However, even though us modern people had little to fear from it, a century ago, when Meireles was a child, the disease was a sure to kill a child within months._

_Rafaela started bringing her daughter to Dr. Joao Lima, as he was the best doctor that Rafaela could afford to treat her daughter. Miraculously, Meireles survived her first year. This increased the morale of the Meireleses and Lima, who had taken note of Meireles’ high intelect._

_ As Meireles grew older, she began to show interest in the illness that plagued her life. She entered Fortaleza Public School with a scholarship for her high school, where she became the ‘apprentice’ of Dr. Helena Carvalho, a friend of Lima’s and a former researcher in the sickle cell disease._

_ While she studied biology in Brazil, a referral gave her way to a scholarship in Toronto, Canada, where she went to medical school. Nearly immediately after her graduation, she received a position in the Lexington Research Foundation as a junior researcher._

_ For those of you who are unfamiliar, the Lexington Medical Research Foundation was founded by Mary Lexington, a Canadian doctor and researcher The Foundation was geared towards finding a cure for the sickle cell disease. By the time Meireles joined, the head of the foundation was Diana Lexington, Mary’s granddaughter. Today, it’s William Deveraux, an American researcher._

_ This exact foundation was where Carvalho did her research before returning to Brazil. While the foundation had many branches, it never extended to Brazil. Meireles was sent straight to the heart of the foundation in Montreal, where she lived for nearly the rest of her life._

_Montreal was also where Meireles would find the love of her life. When she was 27, Meireles would meet 25-years-old hairdresser Paul Martin, a Montreal native. They would get married five years later and had three children, Ryan, Isabella, and Shawn. Meireles did not change her surname, saying that it was too much work to change her name on all the papers she had._

_At the age of 34, Meireles was promoted to a researcher and was partnered with Olivia Bergeron. Bergeron was nine years older than Meireles and had many background difference with her – Bergeron coming from a wealthy family while Meireles had economic difficulties, for one - but the two got along well and was said by many to be “the closest a pair of friends could ever be.”_

_Meireles was known within the foundation to use herself as a research subject. It is said that she would take her own blood samples to analyze, as she declared that just like all other subjects, she too had the illness. It was never known what Bergeron thought of this, though she never seemed to object._

_The pair’s first success came in the form of a 60-years-old woman named Vicky Morin. Morin had been in the care of Dr. Joona Kusisto, a foundation researcher in the Finnish branch. After several years of being treated for sickle cell disease-caused heart problems, Morin was sent to Bergeron and Meireles’ care._

_ After four years of treatment, a breakthrough by Meireles cured Morin’s heart problems. The finding was said to be a leap in the research process, and while they didn’t cure the sickle cell disease, the Bergeron-Meireles duo found a way to push back against it. Morin returned to Finland and Kusisto’s care the following year and lived to the ripe old age of 93._

_ Bergeron would retire sixteen years later, two days after Meireles’ 61st birthday. Meireles reportedly told her husband that “it was one of the worst birthday present I could’ve received... Losing a longtime research partner without warning like that, it made my heart ache.”_

_Meireles got a new partner the following year, 42-years-old American Lucinda Ruthy. However, Meireles never got quite as close with Ruthy as she did with Bergeron. In an interview with Ruthy, she said, “my relationship with [Meireles] was formal. We were no more than a pair of researchers, looking to cure a deadly illness. I always knew that in her eyes, I would never measure up to what Bergeron was to her.”_

_Meireles retired six years later. She quoted “old age” and “general unwellness” as reasons as to why she retired, which is, well, perfectly acceptable. According to her daughter Isabella Martin-Watson, Meireles had planned to live out the rest of her life in Montreal with her family and friends._

_Three months after the death of Bergeron two years later, Meireles and her husband Paul moved to Belo Horizonte. They bought a condo, several blocks away from where Ana-Clara de Vale, her niece, lived. Meireles only returned to Canada once since then, to receive treatment for her sickle cell disease._

_You see, by using what Meireles and Bergeron found, Ruthy and her team of researchers found a cure for the sickle cell disease. In the past, the curing process took several appointments during the course of a year or so. As a gesture of thanks, Ruthy and her team funded to bring then 80-years-old Meireles to Montreal and paid for her medical bills._

_Meireles returned to Belo Horizonte immediately the next year, cured of the disease that had plagued her for her entire life. She died at the age of 88 and was buried in her hometown, right next to her brother and parents. Paul Martin returned to Canada a month after, saying that Brazil brought too many memories of his wife._

_Meireles’ funeral was attended by her husband, three children, five grandchildren, niece, and about a dozen or so Lexington foundation researchers, Ruthy being one of them. Martin never remarried after Meireles’ death, and he himself died seven years later in Montreal, where he was buried. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _love_ Meireles. Not mentioned here, but I actually spent a lot of time making sure that Meireles' relationships with everyone in her family stayed on the top. I usually don't care as much lol. The obituary said that "She was a supportive and loving mother." No ribbons though, as I played her before ribbons came into play.


	3. Wife of Politician Presumed Dead

**WIFE OF LOCAL POLITICIAN PRESUMED DEAD AFTER DISAPPEARANCE**

Teodora Jankovic (54), wife of Radojko Jankovic (64), was declared dead this morning after being missing for over three months. The Belgrade Police Department had done this upon request from Mr. Jankovic and declare the 54-years-old woman dead.

On late February this year, Serbia was shaken by the news of the disappearance of the renowned writer. Mrs. Jankovic had apparently been kidnapped two weeks before the case went public, with her kidnappers blackmailing Mr. Jankovic into paying them 940.000 Dinars without involving the police.

Mr. Jankovic had followed the kidnappers’ orders, but when his wife did not return on the scheduled date, the 64-years-old politician brought the case to the police and the public’s attention. Yesterday however, Mr. Jankovic had seemingly lost all hope of his wife’s survival and had her declared dead.

So far no persons or organization had claimed that they were the culprit of the kidnapping. The police would not close this case and would continue investigating the disappearance of Teodora Jankovic.

The deceased left behind her husband, Radojko (64), her four children Bosiljka (32), Petrija (31), Marko (27), and Zeljana (21), and two grandchildren, Miloje (5) and Andela (3).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short. Haven't played bitlife in a while and wanted to write something down a bit.


End file.
